marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Jemma Simmons
".]] Dr. Jemma Simmons, PhD is a fictional character in the the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She is played by Elizabeth Henstridge. Simmons is a biologist at S.H.I.E.L.D., who became a member of Phil Coulson's personal team after the Battle of New York, and became one of the founding members of the second incarnation when the Hydra uprising in 2014 caused S.H.I.E.L.D. to be shut down due to Hydra working from the inside since its formation in 1949. She became a colleague of engineering scientist Leo Fitz, becoming known as Fitz-Simmons. At first they were close friends, but neither of them were aware that there could be more than that. Simmons and Fitz have both had to face personal struggles which had prevented them from being able to admit and fully explore their potential romance, but managed to make it work. When Coulson's team was sent into the future of a broken Earth, without Fitz, he had to go into cryogenic suspension to reach the time they had been sent to in 2091. While there, they became engaged and when they made it back to the present, they got married. An unexpected "hitchhiker" in Deke Shaw came along, who was revealed to be their grandson. Fitz, however, was killed by debris in Chicago in the destruction Glenn Talbot caused, but Simmons had hope that they could locate the Fitz that was still in stasis, as the Earth had been saved and the time loop had been broken. Appearances * ** Season 1 (2013-2014) ** Season 2 (2014-2015) ** Season 3 (2015-2016) ** Season 4 (2016-2017) ** 501. "Orientation Part One" (2017) ** 502. "Orientation Part Two" (2017) ** 503. "A Life Spent" (2017) ** 504. "A Life Earned" (2017) ** 505. "Rewind" (2018, flashback) ** 506. "Fun & Games" (2018) ** 507. "Together or Not at All" (2018) ** 508. "The Last Day" (2018) ** 509. "Best Laid Plans" (2018) ** 510. "Past Life" (2018) ** 511. "All the Comforts of Home" (2018) ** 512. "The Real Deal" (2018) ** 513. "Principia" (2018) ** 514. "The Devil Complex" (2018) ** 515. "Rise and Shine" (2018) ** 516. "Inside Voices" (2018) ** 517. "The Honeymoon" (2018) ** 518. "All Roads Lead..." (2018) ** 519. "Option Two" (2018) ** 520. "The One Who Will Save Us All" (2018) ** 521. "The Force of Gravity" (2018) ** 522. "The End" (2018) ** 601. "Missing Pieces" (2019) ** 602. "Window of Opportunity" (2019) ** 603. "Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson" (2019) ** 605. "The Other Thing" (2019) ** 606. "Inescapable" (2019) ** 607. "Toldja" (2019) ** 608. "Collision Course Part One" (2019) ** 609. "Collision Course Part Two" (2019) ** 610. "Leap" (2019) ** 611. "From the Ashes" (2019) ** 612. "The Sign" (2019) ** 613. "New Life" (2019) * ** 103. "Progress" (2016) Total appearances: 123. Mentions * ** 102. "John Hancock" (2016) * ** 604. "Code Yellow" (2019) Notes * Simmons was originally conceived as a nagging worrywart, but was changed when Elizabeth Henstridge got the role by reading lines for Leo Fitz, giving off an energy that would be transcribed onto Simmons. * Ruth Negga auditioned for Simmons. She was later remembered for the casting of Raina. References Category:Characters Category:Fitzes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.